Lily de Beaumont
Lily Isabelle Rose de Beaumont is the youngest daughter of King Benjamin and Queen Mal, which makes her the Princess of Auradon. Biography Ares, the god of war, has always been impressed by the strength and power within Mal, who later became the Queen of Auradon. The god of war wanted to have a child with Mal, so he lured Ben into a secret spot the forest, put the King into sleep while he took over Ben's place and went to bed with Mal. The following day, Ares returned to where he left Ben, passed his memory of the night he spent with Mal, woke the King up and made him forget that he had been in the forest the moment he returned to the palace. Early Life The child of Ares was born on March 28th, believed by everyone to be the daughter of King Benjamin. The baby was given the full name Lily Isabelle Rose de Beaumont and her godmother is her mother's best friend, Evie. Personality As a child, Lily was cheerful, well-mannered and always open to the world. Being the little Princess, Lily received all the attention and affection, both from her family and the public. She enjoyed the support and praises from the citizens of Auradon, even showing off to stay in the spotlight. Physical Appearance Lily's physical appearance greatly resembles her mother, most notably her facial features and her green eyes, with the exception of her hair, which is dirty blonde and naturally wavy. Relationships Familial * King Benjamin: Ben is Lily's father. * Queen Mal: Mal is Lily's mother. * Leo de Beaumont: Lily's eldest brother. * Adam de Beaumont II: Lily's older brother. * Ares: Ares is Lily's biological father. Romantic * Chase de Vil: Chase is Lily's childhood friend and her first crush. He was the first person that Lily had ever kissed, but he didn't feel the same about her. The two estranged and stopped seeing each other since that day, but eventually, they returned as friends again. * Mercury Emrys: When Mercury first arrived, Lily disapproved him, as he was her opposite side: messy, reckless, insolent and rebellious. * Toshiro Morrow Friendship * Danny Grimm: Danny and Lily have always been inseparable, even considering themselves to be twins when they were children. * Vicky Lee: As most students of Auradon Prep grew up together, Lily met Vicky at a very young age. They also share the same dormitory. * Chase de Vil: * Jewel Sahir: Lily grew up with the image of Jewel being the perfect heroine. She has always looked up to Jewel, considering her like an older sister, and Jewel also sees Lily like a little sister. After Jewel graduated, she enlisted in the Auradon Royal Guard and was assigned to aid the Royal Family in daily activities when needed. Jewel spends most of her time aiding Lily, sometimes acting like the Princess' personal adviser, which Lily jokingly dubbed 'vizier'. Trivia *Lily is actually the daughter of Ares, the god of war, who took the form of King Benjamin and conceived the child with Mal. Nobody except Ares himself knew the real heritage of Lily until the celebration of her 17th birthday. Ares orchestrated the assault and attended it himself, appearing as the man that gave Lily a sword right before the lights went out and the attackers broke in. Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Characters Category:Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours